ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The End of Malware: Part 1
The End of Malware: Part 1 is the episode parts from S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed, he is final series. Plot We see Galvan B. The camera pans in and shows Malware's throneroom. Dr. Psychobos is is there on the balcony in front of a crowd of Galvanic Mechamorph. They randomly start cheering. Dr. Psychobos looks up and sees Malware fly down onto the balcony. Dr. Psychobos: Malware, you have finally arrived. Your people have been waiting. Malware: People of Galvanic Mechamorph! It is today that the most important day in Galvan B history begins! Today, our number one enemy Ben Tennyson, dies! Galvanic Mechamorph Crowd: WOOOO! Dr. Psychobos: I cannot wait, master! It shall be glorious! Malware: Dr. Psychobos, I am leaving you in charge of Galvan B. Dr. Psychobos: Temporarily? Malware: No...you will succeed me. Dr. Psychobos: But master! Don't you want to rule over Malwar-- Malware: Why rule over one planet when I can rule over everything else...you can have Galvan B. Take care of the Galvanic Mechamorph. Goodbye for now. Malware flew out. Galvanic Mechamorph Crowd: ALL HAIL LORD DR. PSYCHOBOS! *It's close enough I guess...* ON EARTH... His closes to four are chasing Numk. Numk: You cannot defeat me! Ben 23: Then why are you running!? Numk stopped. He turned around and pointed his sword towards the gang. An EPIC Transformation sqeuence... Ben 23: Shoutmon evolves! ...then, he after Shoutmon evolves and activates V-Genetic into V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid, ending sequence. Ben 23 (voice): OmegaShoutmon, I called V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid! It out... Neo-Evolved Hyundai Tucson Elegance 2.0 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Just give up, you know you can't win. Neo-Evolved Kia Cerato 1.8 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): But I'm in the mood for smashing heads in if you don't. V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (via Perodua Alza Accident for V-Genetic, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Your choice. Numk: Poop. Although he Ben 23 also holds DigiMemory Shoutmon X4 and transforms. Handy Man: Handy Man! Neo-Evolved Hyundai Tucson Elegance 2.0 Plug-in Hybrid attacks Numk. Omnimon kicked him down. OmegaShoutmon to uses that fires it with "Victorize Banking" on his forehead over to Ben, who punched him and sent him flying. Numk landed and was knocked out. Ben reverted back. They called the Plumbers, who picked Numk up. Neo-Evolved Kia Cerato 1.8 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Another job well done. The group high fived. V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (via Perodua Alza Accident for V-Genetic, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Well, me and are Kia Cerato have to head home. Omnimon and OmegaShoutmon started walking home. Neo-Evolved Hyundai Tucson Elegance 2.0 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): I have to go home too. X4 walked home. Ben 23: Me too. Ben went back to his house. BACK WITH MALWARE NORRIS... Malware was flying through space. Upchuck Norris: I think you handled that well. Malware: Whatever. Let's just head to Earth and start this thing. Upchuck Norris: So...let's go over the plan again....because I forgot. Malware: Ugh. Step one: We blow up stuff until Tennyson comes, we fight him, spare him, and step two:-- Upchuck Norris: One step at a time bro. Malware: Let's just go. They landed on Earth. They landed on a cliff near a city, UN absorbs Malware into any Mechamorph form. Malware: This'll do. Malware put his hand out aiming at the city. He charged up a small energy ball and blasted it at the city. The city went...BOOM! The explosion caused a crater as bigger than Way Big! BEN'S HOUSE Ben 23: (got a call on the Omnitrix) Magister Tennyson? What? Okay. Be right there. Ben rode his bike over to the Earth Plumber Base. Max was waiting in the main screen room. Ben 23: What's going on? Max: Vilgax just blew up a city... Ben 23: Perodua Alza, WHAT!? That little...! I'll take care of him once and for all! Max: No! Wait! He's probably wants you to go! This was just bait! Ben 23: I don't care. Ben transformed into Mantaboost and flew off, just a giving up of X-Loader then reloads him into V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid. Malware was waiting for him in the crater. Ben flew down. Ben 23: Malware...I will END you. Malware: A little confident, aren't we? Ben 23: Let's skip the trash talking stand off and get to the fight. Ben shot an eye beam at Malware. Malware dodged and teleported behind Ben. Ben tried to dash away, but Malware grabbed his tail, spun him around, and threw him into a rock. Malware jumped up and charged at Ben. Ben dodged and shot a beam down at Malware. It looked like Vilgax was hit, but he appeared by Ben and kicked him down. Ben 23: Ugh, you're fast, I'll give you that. But can you stand up to... Ben transformed. Ben 23: (errors with V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid) Spikysaur! Ben charged at Malware. He tried to punch him, but Malware kept dodging. Malware finally punched Ben twice in the face and knocked him into the dirt. Ben jumped up and did his saurs bang. Malware was uneffected. He tackled Ben and kicked him. He picked him up and tossed him aside. Ben reverted back. Ben 23: Ow. Malware: I will spare you. Ben 23: WHAT!? Malware: I AM going to kill you. But not yet...you must suffer first. Malware flew away. Ben 23:...Well dayum. UN: That went well. Malware: Do you only talk after stuff happens!? UN: No. Just when I feel like talking. Malware: The ONLY reason I keep you in my head is because you increase my power. UN: And I would kill you. Malware: Just go back to being silent. UN: K. THE NEXT DAY... Ben and the gang were at Taco Bell eating. Ben 23: And he said he would make me suffer before killing me and flew off. Yuu: Why didn't you tell us to come with you? Ben 23: Kinda forgot. V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (via Perodua Alza Accident for V-Genetic, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Gee thanks, cousin. Neo-Evolved Hyundai Sonata 2.0 FL Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): We'll get Malware next time. I don't care who he's fused with, the good guys ALWAYS win in fiction. But Yuu holds his DigiMemory Shoutmon X4 with his hand. Yuu: What is this? Ben 23: He is that found in DigiMemory X4, Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X14, that was DigiMemory Shoutmon X4 that means looks like a Omnimon there. Taco Bell Manager: HEY! One of our rules is No Fourth Wall Breaking! Break the fourth wall in here again, and we kick you out! Got it!? Yuu: DigiMemory Shoutmon X4?! Tell out, Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X14! V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (via Perodua Alza Accident for V-Genetic, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): What did you saying that "Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5" his problem about DigiFusion?! Ben 23: Well, let's just focus...how are we gonna beat Malware? TO BE CONTINUED... Transfer With X-Loader Trivia *Error: Although V-Genetic Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid is that along with Ben 23 as Spikysaur, then are Spikysaur is gone. *But he Yuu even not used for DigiMemory Shoutmon X4, something's wrong. Category:Episodes